glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)
Somebody To Love, , es una canción interpretada en el episodio Comeback. Es interpretada por Sam, Artie, Mike y Puck, quienes integran la banda The Justin Bieber Experience . La canción es originalmente interpretada por Justin Bieber, de su álbum de estudio My World 2.0. Contexto de la canción Ésta canción fue presetanda por el grupo de The Justin Bieber Experience con Artie, Mike y Puck como nuevos miembros, y así ganarse la popularidad de las chicas. Letra Ohhhhh Ahoooo For you I'd wright a syphoney I'd tell the violin It's time to sink a swim Watchn' play for ya For you I'd be Whoa But in a thousand miles Just get you where you are Step to the beat of my heart I don't need a whole lot But for you I need I I'd rather give you the world Or we can share mine I know that I won't be the first one Given you all this attention Baby listen I just need somebody to love I, I don't need to much Just somebody to love (somebody to love) I don't need nothin' else So I promise girl, I sware I just need somebody to love I need somebody I, I need somebody I need somebody I, I need somebody to love Everyday I bring the sun around I slip away the clouds Smile for me (smile for me) I, I, I would take Every second Every single time Spinnin' like the last boy Step to the beat of my heart I don't need a whole lot But for you I need I I'd rather give you the world Or we can share mine I know that I won't be the first one Given you all this attention Baby listen I just need somebody to love I, I don't need to much Just somebody to love (somebody to love) I don't need nothin' else So I promise girl, I sware I just need somebody to love I need somebody I, I need somebody I need somebody I, I need somebody To love I, I need somebody I need somebody I need somebody to love And you can have it all Anything you want I can bring Give you the final things, yeah But I really want I can find us Money can find me Somebody to love Ohh For me somebody to love Ohh I need soembody to love, yay I, I don't need to much Just somebody to love (somebody to love) I don't nothin' else So I promise girl, I sware I just need somebody to love (I need somebody) I, I need somebody to love I need somebody I, I need somebody (I need somebody) I, I need somebody I need somebody I sware, I just need somebody to love I need somebody I need somebody I, I need somebody I need somebody I, I need somebody I need somebody I, I need somebody Is she up there? I just need somebody to love